drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Thom Malard
Character Name: Thom Malard Age: 128 Place of Birth/Raising: Cairhien Gender: Male Physical Description: 5’8”, 124kg, short dark hair and blue eyes. A man of sizeable girth, his face is similarly chubby with generous cheeks and ending in a double chin. Large thighs and flabby arms, he bears a greater burden than most yet often does so with a quiet smile. Personality: A man who believes he has no enemies, he treats everyone he comes across warmly unless they respond in a colder manner, though even then he will raise little protest. Concerned with study, fine food and maintaining the library in the Fortress, he detests violence though that will not stop him from using it when necessary, or if it is required of him. Having said that, he would feel guilt later. Also a trustworthy person, quite capable of keeping secrets even if it would advantage himself to speak up. = Character History = The son of scholars, Thom grew up with the Royal Library of Cairhien as his home. Reading simple books at the age of five, by age twelve he was able to make his way through books grown men struggled with. By sixteen, he showed a great deal of promise though this cut both ways. While his intelligence and knowledge granted him a certain amount of respect as well as indulgence on the part of older scholars, those aspiring to make a name for themselves found their work overshadowed. Such jealousy led to Thom being waylaid in the street, which in turn led to him manifesting saidin. Realising what he had done with disgust, shame and fear, he fled the city with nothing but the clothes on his back and coin in his purse. Hiding in Fairhaven for a time, he was soon approached by darkfriends there and out of fear of going mad from the taint was quick to take his oaths. Taking a substantial period to master his abilities, it was in the Fortress’ archives that he truly excelled. Giving himself over wholly to study save for when he was required on the odd occasion to perform a mission, he reordered a great deal of the Fortress’ library over a period of thirty years. During which time he came to the attention of Rasputin Felar for his work and was elevated as a result, becoming the head librarian. When Aginor was given the Fortress, Thom found himself dealing with Aginor quite a bit when pieces of information were required or studies needed undertaking that Aginor did not wish to trouble himself directly with. As he provides information from the library to all who call the Shadow their own, he has also met with a couple of the other Chosen who have wished to make use of the repository to learn of the world or to pursue other topics. Things have been further complicated by the alliances between the Chosen, and in order to preserve his neutrality, Rasputin Felar allowed him to leave the Aurani before it was merged into the Athan d’ma Shadar. Despite which, whether Aginor trusts Thom or simply hasn’t realised that Thom is no longer one of his, Thom finds himself still carrying out various tasks the same as before, with little changing despite his lack of allegiances now. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Dreadlord Biographies Category:Biographies Category:NSW